


[art]Day 3 Courting: Let's Dance

by skyline999



Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Artemis, F/M, Omega Jason Todd, Omega Jason Todd Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:29:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23557597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyline999/pseuds/skyline999
Summary: Jason Todd is Artemis's omega.
Relationships: Artemis of Bana-Mighdall/Jason Todd
Comments: 9
Kudos: 59
Collections: omega Jason Todd week 2020





	[art]Day 3 Courting: Let's Dance

Artemis: Watch your step!

Jason: Och! Why the hell am I taking the lady's steps?

Artemis: Is there any problem? You are my omega and that's the reason.

Here is my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/umnoving). Welcome! 


End file.
